Talk:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre
I don't receive reward points, only 24 XP 20:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Noted, and corrected. Sorry it got fixed so late Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What happens if you reach -100% love at your safehouse? Rimpri 13:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) How come this isn't showing up in the Limited Time Job section? — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 22:58, 10 February 2010 (UTC). :You mean the Limited Time section on the main menu? It is there now. Took a while to recach the categories. Owed 09:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Have not seen the Look Out or Highball but I have gotten a Senza Pari (car) doing the V-Day jobs. Whats the story?```` — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 07:21, 12 February 2010 (UTC). :What story? You only get Highball upon mastering the job (i.e. reaching 100%). When doing the first of the three jobs, there's a 20% chance to get the Senza Pari, the second job has a 50% chance to get the Look Out, and the third job always gives you the Purple Gang's Gun. Owed 09:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Reacting to gift requests after you've answered to 5 already If you answer a request, you get to choose what to send (Good/Nasty) and what you want for your bonus (XP/Energy/Stamina). As it doesn't allow for any sort of choice if you've already replied the 5 times you're allowed to daily, what sort of a gift is sent? The default system uses regular gifts, but are there any changes due to Valentine's? 12:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Unzki Does anyone know whats the reward for reaching minus 100% in the love-meter? 17:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Item limits? I've never had more than one of each at a time for the three Collection items (from jobs). I suspect there is a limit. Can anyone contradict this? Xanofar 19:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :*I can. I've gotten multiples from doing jobs, as well as the limited time job. Only limit so far this event was: Cupid, Cupid's Arrow and Highball.Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Stolen Heart How do I get this? Do I have to do jobs in Cuba or can I do jobs in any city?Yaowza93 14:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The city doesn't matter. You can get them everywhere. Owed 18:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Heart Tattoo The valentine's job is gone, and the free gift screen has been updated, so Valentine and Heart Tattoo are no longer obtainable by their default methods. Yet we can still gift what we already got and vault them? I got my Heart Tattoo and Box of Chocolates right on time, allowing me to vault it, but my mum never got the Heart Tattoo and I don't have a spare to give her. I assume it's no longer obtainable by any way other than gifts from your mafia? This should be mentioned in the article. Digifiend 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC)